Coffee?
by DeArtist
Summary: After Jordan's breakdown in front of a slaughter family's house, Rossi is there to help Jordan. Hotch wants to be there for her as well? This is the third story in the "Is There Something There?" series. Takes place 1 week after "Sorry?"


Hello everyone! It's DeArtist coming to you with the latest installment in Hotchner/Todd Saga. I hope that you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I wish that I more people to review, drop a few lines to tell me their thoughts; I digress, enough of my talking. Let the story begin.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the CBS Criminal mind characters.

Is There Something There?

Story Three:

Coffee?

Tear stained dark brown eyes gazed out of the window of the fast moving BAU jet. Jordan held herself tightly focusing on the case that made her the most uneasy since she started this job over a month ago. Her mind traveled to the harsh yet true words of her section chief, that moment continued to replay across her mind.

"_Did you know?!" Jordan exclaimed before she could get out of the car. Aaron's stern amber eyes flashed wildly as she approached him. He grabbed her arm dragging her away from the media that were starved for more drama._

"_You want to do this here? Keep your voice down."_

"_Did you know that he was going to take another life if I released that profile?"_

"_We took a risk when we released the profile."_

"_Are they dead because of what I said?"_

"_Look, Jordan, tell me right now if you can handle this job or not?"_

"_You damn right I can."_

"_Good, because you're about to give another press release." Jordan's face dropped as she watched Hotch walk away to make arrangements for her press release. She bit her lip as the nerves crept into her spine. She took a deep breath before she followed him._

She looked over to her right and found that Prentiss and Reid were sleeping in the chairs across from each other, a game of chess long since forgotten. She found Morgan in his usual spot in the corner his music blasting in his ears, his eyes were shut from the sleep that invaded his senses. Hotchner and Rossi were behind her and therefore she could see neither. She looked back out of the window as tears pierced her tear ducts spilling down her cheeks for the family of the unsub today. Rossi told her that they were dead long before the team took the case, but she somehow felt responsible for their deaths. Those innocent children murdered in their sleep haunted her every time she closed her eyes.

"How you doing, kiddo?" Jordan looked into the olive eyes of Rossi, who looked at her with concern etched in his features. She quickly wiped her tears and gave him a fake smile.

"I'm fine." He studied her. Rossi didn't need a profile to know that she was not taking today's events very well.

"You can tell me the truth any day now, Jordan." Rossi said taking a seat in front of her. She looked at him a genuine smile found her lips,

"I can't get anything passed you can I?"

"No. Not really so are you ready to talk about it?"

"I guess . . . I just didn't expect this job to be so hard. I wasn't as prepared as I thought I would be is all. I just saw a 7 year old with her brains splattered to her headboard and her killer was the one man she should have been able to depend on for anything. It's just a bit much."

"I know. I would say that it'll get easier but the truth is . . . it won't. But you will learn how to cope better. You never want to loose your empathy for another human being. So its good to feel affected by what we do but don't let it consume you. If you do . . . you'll never find yourself. Take from a guy who knows."

"How do you keep it from consuming you?"

"Focus on catching the bad guy and the good that we do here. Think about the people we have saved by getting these sick individuals off the streets. That's how I do it."

"What if I can't?"

"I know that you can." He took a hold of her hand that was on the table in front of him giving it a firm squeeze. "I have no doubt that you are strong enough to do this job. You just have to believe." They stared at each other along time. She returned his hand squeeze.

"Thanks, Rossi. You just kind of always know what to say." The rest of the flight went on in silence, unbeknownst to them, Aaron Hotchner overheard the whole conversation.

*****

Aaron Hotchner sat at his desk going over the reports of his team. He shuffled through the papers realizing that Jordan had yet to turn in her report. His thoughts drifted to her conversation with Rossi on the plane. He knew that he was pushing her hard but he also saw the potential she possessed. There was a knock at the door without looking up he gave the okay to enter.

"Come in." he shuffled through the files looking up when the person remained quiet. He looked into the eyes of Jordan and sadness held them captive. "Have a seat. I want to talk to you." She entered the office fully handing Hotch her report taking a seat on the sofa. Hotch pulled up a chair sitting right across from her.

"First let me say something."

"Okay?" Hotch looked at her concern etched in his features. She took a deep breath before she began.

"I want to apologize for causing a scene in front of the media. I wasn't thinking, I just felt so angry and scared that I was the cause of those two young men getting killed by the unsub and I . . ."

"Lost it?"

"Yeah. Hotch, the BAU isn't what I thought it would be but I am strong enough to handle this job."

"I believe you, Jordan. No one here doubts that." Silence flowed between them like an ocean from the sea shore. "Jordan? How are you really?"

"I'm fine. Just ready for the next case." She beamed at him he watched her before giving a small smile.

"Okay. You know that you can talk to me. About anything that you're going through?" Jordan nodded her head a smile plastered to her features.

"I do now." She stood up walking to the door but turned to look at him, "Thanks Hotch."

"No problem."

Jordan walked back to her office looking out over her co-workers desks finding them empty, in fact the only two people on this floor were her and Aaron. That fact made her sad not just for herself but her Hotch, whom she had come to respect. She reentered her office finding a photo on the ground that must have fallen out of the folder of the report she just turned into Hotch. In the picture was an image of the middle child of the unsub, lying dead on her bed with blood splayed on the walls and headboard of the bed. Jordan was about to take the picture to Hotch to put it with her report when she broke. Her body shook violently and the tears would not stop falling from her eyes. The picture in her hands she could not tear her eyes away from it as it trembled in her hand. A moan escaped her throat as cold radiated within her body until a wail escaped. She covered her mouth with her free hand as she tried with all her might to stop herself from falling apart.

"Jordan?" she looked into the amber eyes of Aaron, concern washed over her from his eyes.

"I . . . just . . . um . . ." until words would no longer come she fought to control herself her legs becoming jello. She was falling when Hotch rushed to her catching her holding her up. "I'm so sorry! I'm so . . ."

"Shhh! It's okay. Let it out." he held her close as she clung to him her wails muffled in his chest. He rubbed her back for comfort resting his chin on her head. They stood liked that until she was able to gather herself. She looked up at him expecting to find disgust but she found understanding in his gentle amber eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me?" she sniffed wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"You don't have to apologize, Jordan. It was a tough case. I should apologize to you for not being more understanding today in the field. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"No, Hotch. You needed me to toughen up."

"But I also didn't take into account that you aren't used to this." She smiled at him looking down at the photo again the feeling she felt threatening to rise to the surface again. She handed him the picture wrapping her arms around herself looking at the ground.

"What's this?"

"That was suppose to be in my report. It must have fallen out of the folder when I brought it to you." He gave a small smile of concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. What did you need?"

"Ah. Yes." he said remembering why he was there in the first place. "I found a slight discrepance in your report but I will just correct it for you in the morning."

"Thank you. For everything, Hotch."

"Sure. Whatever you need." he said placing a hand on her arm. "Would you like to grab a cup of coffee? I know a great place with the best pecan pie." She looked at him strangely before smiling, "My treat?"

"Really?" he nodded his head affirmative a boyish look on his face. "Okay. I would love to."

"Good I'll meet you at the elevator." Hotch said walking out of the room. Jordan grabbed her belongings following Hotch's directions.

*****

Jordan took in the sight of the diner Aaron chose for coffee. It had a 1960's feel to it with the black and white checkered floors, the ruby red booths that looked like the seats out of a 1967 Chevy, records lining the walls of some of the greatest recording artist of all time, and not to mention a large poster of a skinny Elvis and a large poster of not so skinny Elvis. Aaron watched her as she looked around and found her to be an attractive young lady. The waitress walked up to their table.

"Hello, I'm Tammy" she pointed to her name tag, "What can I get ya'll tonight?" Jordan looked at Hotch in bewilderment not really sure of anything at the moment.

"Jordan, if you don't mind I will order for you."

"Sure, but be nice to me. I never been here before." He laughed at her a true laugh and the sound shocked her. Her eyes wide as her lips pulled into a grin she enjoyed the sound of his laugh. It sounded like smooth honey to her, she had to hear that sound again soon.

"Of course, Jordan." he turned to the waitress, "We'll have two coffees and two slices of your pecan pie." Jordan smiled at the way he just sort of took charge of things and at the way he pronounced pecan. He looked at her watching him.

"What?" he said a grin tugging at his lips.

"Nothing." she trailed off looking at fat Elvis on the wall.

"Come on, out with it."

"What did you just order?"

"Coffee and pecan pie." She smiled broadly snickering at him. He tilted his head not understanding what he did.

"You pronounce Pecan funny."

"What can I say I'm from the south."

"It's not a bad thing, it's actually cute." she looked away as red filled her cheeks, Hotch found the gesture charming. Jordan was grateful for Tammy, their waitress showing up with their coffee and pie.

"Let me get ya'll some forks."

"Well we have spoons."

"No. It's bad luck to eat pie with a spoon." Jordan and Aaron shared a look, "Trust me."

"Thank you, Tammy." Hotch said reaching for the sugar at the exact same time Jordan was they bumped hands.

"Sorry." They said at the same time both feeling awkward. They both reached for it again this time laughing.

"You go ahead, Jordan."

"No, you go on, Hotch."

"No. I insist."

"I tell you what we'll. . . Rock, Paper, Scissors for it."

"What?" he laughed at the suggestion.

"Look, I volunteer at the Boys and Girls club whenever I have the chance and when I'm not doing that, I baby-sit my goddaughter so bare with me. Best out three gets to use the sugar first."

"Jordan? This is silly."

"Come on Hotch. It's okay to be silly some times. Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Oh my God. Alright. I haven't played this game since I was 10."

"So do you need a refresher course?"

"Ouch. You have jokes there I see."

"No, no I don't. I was actually being genuine." she fluttered her eye lashes for emphasis in attempt to look innocent.

"I bet you were." he chuckled getting his hand in position.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" they said in unison Hotch winning with his Rock to her Scissors. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" Jordan won this time with her paper over his rock.

"You know, Hotch. I'm about to win."

"Yeah, in your dreams."

"My dreams huh? Double or nothing. If I win you buy me lunch everyday on our next out of town case, if you win I buy you lunch everyday."

"You're on. I hope you saved up enough money because I have a really big appetite."

"Oh, really?" she challenged lowering her eyes into playful slits.

"Yes really." he challenged back doing the same getting into position.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" they released the same thing, "Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" they released the same thing again.

"Get out of my head Mr. Hotchner."

"If you stay out of mine Miss Todd."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" Jordan beat Aaron's Rock with paper.

"Yes! I am good. It's a good thing you're the boss and you get paid the big bucks because I'm a very picky eater. Picky meaning expensive." They shared a hardy laugh with one another forgetting all about the troubles of the day's case. Aaron was actually having a great time with Jordan. She picked up the sugar pouring it into her coffee the glass of sugar still tilted mingling with her bitter coffee.

"Um, Jordan?"

"Hum?" she looked at him still pouring sugar into her cup.

"Would you like a little coffee with your sugar?"

"Oh. I guess I would. Here you go." she laughed handing him the sugar. She watched as he used his spoon to measure out three scoops of sugar. She found him to be a very handsome man. He looked up catching her staring at him. "Sorry. I was staring at you. Your so together in almost everything that you do. It's kind of calming to watch."

"Thank you, I guess."

"Sorry that took so long ya'll. Here ya go." Tammy handed them each a fork she stood there a while as Jordan dug in tasting the diner's pecan pie for the first time.

"Oh my God! This is wonderful."

"I told you." Hotch said putting a fork full into his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it. I made that one myself."

"You did an amazing job." Jordan said enthusiastically putting another fork full into her mouth. Aaron watched her smiling she was so carefree something that he longed for most days.

"I agree, Tammy. This is the best pie yet."

"Thank ya'll. Your too kind." she looked between the two quickly, "So how long have you two been dating?" Aaron nearly choked as Jordan paused with the fork in her mouth.

"We're not dating." Aaron corrected looking from Jordan to Tammy his face a looked normal aside from the red tint in his cheeks.

"No. We're not dating." Jordan added taking another bite of her pie glancing at Aaron who was looking at her.

"Oh . . . not yet anyway. Holla if you two need anything. I'll be right over here." Tammy walked away leaning against the counter as she talked to the cooks on the other side. Aaron dared a smile at Jordan and found that she was already smiling back.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about something that my kids at the club told me to do when something's awkward."

"What's that?"

"You have one hand out and placed the other directly on top of it and wiggle your thumbs. Like a turtle. The awkward turtle." she gestured with her hands he chuckled at her.

"I would really like to meet your kids. They seem interesting."

"They are. They make me laugh so much. Which is a good thing in this line of work." Her mind traveled to the earlier events for a brief moment before Hotch grabbed her attention.

"Hey. Everything, will work out."

"Yeah. I know."

"I must be honest about something." Jordan's eyes held reservation at Aaron's words.

"Okay. I'm ready, shoot!" He chuckled at her that rich honey sound warm to her ears.

"It's not anything bad, I just wanted to let you know that I haven't had this much fun in quite awhile."

"Yeah, I'm having a great time also."

"We have to do this again some time."

"Okay. I'll hold you, Hotch."

"Well considered me nailed because I keep my word." They laughed again truly enjoying the other's company.

"Hotch?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again. For everything."

"Again, no problem." They sat in the diner talking into the wee hours of the night before they realized it the sun was coming up and their new case would begin in a matter of hours.

* * *

Wasn't that exciting? If you think so review, if you don't review.

~DeArtist~


End file.
